Do you know a painkiller against lunacy ?
by Derf
Summary: Suite et fin de cette histoire ! Désolé pour le retard ! Regalez vous et sortez vos mouchoirs ! N'hésitez pas à (Reviewez) svp ! Je compte sur vous ! Merci a ceux qui l'ont déjà fait !
1. Chapitre 1

_Do you know a painkiller against lunacy ?_

Le 17 juillet 770 à 22H17.

J'ai honte, honte de marquer ces mots sur le papier. Trois ans après la mort de Cell, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas trop mauvais pour l'écriture.

Cela pourrait paraître absurde qu'un combattant expert en arts martiaux écrive un journal.

Mais qui suis-je ? Pour l'inauguration de la première page, je veux bien me présenter.

Comme je n'avais jamais de succès auprès des filles, je suis rentré au dojo du temple Oorin pour y apprendre les arts martiaux. Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter les brimades de mes aînés, alors je suis parti du temple après y avoir passé plus de huit ans. J'ai tiré un trait sur ce passé à jamais.

Maintenant je suis le principal squatter de Kame House là où ma vie a pris une autre tournure. Avant j'étais le sale garnement au caractère revêche, maintenant je suis dans un état d'esprit tout à fait différent, et ceci je le dois à l'entraînement de Tortue Géniale et à la vie passée aux côtés de Sangoku.

À présent j'approche des 34 ans et je vais enfin fonder une famille, C-18 est enceinte de quelques semaines. Je me rappelle encore le temps où elle est venue habiter ici, le temps où on avait décidé de vivre ensemble, pour ce qui est des détails cela ne vous regarde pas, peut-être un jour, je me résignerai à vous en parler.

Cependant, Sangoku est mort, Sangohan se fait couver par sa mère, Végéta doit certainement s'entraîner quelque part je ne sais où, et les autres...

_Par un beau soleil d'août à la Capsule Corporation..._

Mère de Bulma : Je crois qu'on a sonné, s'il te plaît chérie, tu veux bien aller ouvrir, je suis occupée à préparer le thé !

Bulma: C'est bon, je vais ouvrir.

Bulma s'approcha de la porte, la tête pleine d'espérance, croyant que c'était Végéta qui revenait.

Bulma: Salut ! Mais que.....

Un cri de frayeur retentit à travers toute la Capsule. Bulma venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

Dr Brif : Tu n'as pas entendu crié ?

Mère de Bulma : Il me semble que c'était la voix de notre fille, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Dr Brif : Dépêchons-nous d'aller voir !!

La taille de la capsule leur donna droit à quelques secondes de marche pour atteindre le lieu en question.

Dr Brif : Ah ! C'est toi, je suis content de te revoir, mais que t'arrive t-il ? Tu es tout pâle, serais-tu mala........

Mère de Bulma : Non !!!

Sa voix emplie de désespoir résonna à travers toute la Capsule, l'étranger fit exploser la partie Nord de la maison à l'aide d'un kikoha, les trois corps finirent en poussière et s'évaporèrent dans le néant. Le bruit provoqué par l'explosion réveilla le petit Trunks qui se mit à pleurer, le meurtrier assoiffé de sang l'entendit et se dirigea vers lui, et au moment où il allait l'attaquer. « Je suis assez étonné par la chose que tu as dans les bras, Bulma... ». Cette phrase…Pourquoi se la rappelait-il maintenant ? Il ne comprenait pas mais cela lui était bien égal, il s'apprêtait à frapper le gamin quand apparut devant lui un homme plus grand que lui, vêtu de bleu, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et le regard menaçant, c'était Végéta.

Végéta : Si tu le touches, je te tue ! C'est toi le responsable de cette pagaille ? Qu'est ce que tu fous, t'es devenu taré ? Où sont Bulma et ses parents ? Réponds misérable !

Il le regarda d'un air sadique et ricana sans lui donner de réponse.

Végéta : Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais te faire parler, crois-moi !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attaquer, le criminel lui envoya un kikoha sphérique qui le projeta, loin, très loin, on ne sait où. Tombé inanimé sur le sol, il reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard.

Végéta : Arrg... Comment a t-il pu nous trahir de cette façon ?

Le 18 juillet 770 à 15h02.

Que faire ? Rien ! Tortue Géniale, Yamcha et Plume sont allés faire les courses pour la semaine sur l'île d'à côté. Moi, je rêvasse sur ma chaise longue une citronnade à la main, équipé d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, je me fais dorer par cette lumière d'été. Tandis que C-18 fait trempette dans la mer avec le maillot de bain que je lui ai acheté pour fêter l'heureux événement qui nous attend : un bébé.

Le 19 juillet 770 à 7h02.

J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar cette nuit, je me suis retrouvé couvert de sueur. Je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais je me souviens de quelques images assez vagues, quelque chose d'ovale, rouge et qui semblait me donner des ordres. Mais bon rien de grave, à part que cela m'a donné un mal de tête épouvantable.

Le 21 juillet 770 à 22h56.

Pour la première fois de notre vie de couple, C-18 me cache quelque chose. Hier, elle s'est absentée dans des conditions étranges et lorsque j'ai voulu en connaître les raisons, elle m'a envoyé balader. Cela m'a énormément vexé car je me fais beaucoup de souci pour elle.

_Peu de temps après au Palais de Dendé..._

Piccolo : Dendé ! Regarde ce qui se passe en bas, à la Capsule.

Dendé: Mais... Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il a perdu la tête, je... ne comprends pas.

Piccolo : Tiens-toi sur tes gardes, maintenant qu'il a récupéré le radar, il se dirige vers nous.

L'assassin qui volait à grande vitesse ne mit que quelques minutes pour atteindre le palais. Il arriva, l'aura qu'il dégageait était négative et remplie de haine Sa puissance effraya les deux nameks qui reculèrent, apeurés.

??? : Donnez-moi les trois Dragon Balls que vous avez en votre possession !

Piccolo : Il n'en ai pas question, tu es devenu incontrôlable ! Et puis d'abord que comptes-tu en faire ?

??? : Ferme-la ! Donne-les moi sans discuter ou je serais obligé de t'éliminer !

Dendé qui écoutait attentivement la conversation n'osait rien dire de peur d'énerver le dangereux adversaire.

Piccolo : Viens ! Je t'attends, puisque tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te remette les idées en pla...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que ce fou furieux lui avait transpercé le cœur à l'aide de son bras. Il venait de faire une nouvelle victime et son visage montrait une énorme satisfaction. Ne sachant quoi faire et dire, le petit nameck, paralysé, mis plusieurs secondes avant de prononcer quelques mots.

Dendé : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus... Toi... Toi qui étais si gentil, com.… Comment as-tu pu changer de cette façon ? ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi veux-tu les Dragon Balls ?

??? : Arrête de me poser des questions ! Ça m'ennuierait d'être obligé de te faire taire, j'ai besoin de ces Dragon Balls, alors sois gentil et tais-toi !

Après quelques minutes de recherche à l'aide du radar, le meurtrier trouva ce pourquoi il était venu. Son rire sadique apeura Dendé qui ne reconnaissait plus son ami.

??? : Je connais quelqu'un qui va apprécier mon travail...

N'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, remarques et suggestions.

Vous aimez mon histoire ? Alors vous pouvez aussi lire une autre fanfic écrite de ma plume nommée Renaissance ici sur www.fanfiction.net

@+++ Derf


	2. Chapitre 2

Le 22 juillet 770 à 11h49.

C-18 m'inquiète de plus en plus, hier alors que Tortue Géniale cherchait à m'entraîner dans une de ses histoires salaces, elle est entrée alors que je « regardais » de jolies jeunes filles faire de la gymnastique en compagnie bien évidemment, de mon maître.

En temps normal, elle aurait très mal pris le fait que je regarde d'autres filles (elle est d'un naturel jaloux, de plus elle est excessivement possessive), à ma grande surprise, elle n'a rien dit, pas de gifle pour me ramener à l'ordre ou bien me tirer l'oreille comme elle aime le faire quand je fais une bêtise.

Même Tortue Géniale avait préparé sa défense (il s'était caché sous la table).

La seule chose qu'elle m'est dite c'est qu'elle souhaitait se reposer car elle était épuisée.

Le 23 juillet 770 à 18h30.

J'ai désormais la certitude que C-18 me cache quelque chose, son comportement ne cesse de changer de jour en jour.

Aujourd'hui, elle est allée faire du shopping, malheureusement je n'ai pu l'accompagner car Tortue Géniale a fait une petite indigestion à sa cuisine, les autres n'étant pas là j'ai dû jouer les infirmières !

Aux environs de quinze heures, elle est rentrée, souriante, apparemment ses achats l'avaient enchantée. Elle m'a tendu un paquet en disant que c'était pour moi, je l'ai ouvert et à ma grande stupéfaction, il contenait un vêtement chaud, une veste polaire.

Croyant qu'elle cherchait à me faire une blague, j'ai rigolé et lui ai rendu le paquet en la remerciant de son attention et en lui disant que pour le moment je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Elle a insisté pour que je le reprenne et a ajouté que ce n'était pas une blague de sa part, elle m'a également dit que j'aurais besoin de cette veste plus tôt que prévu.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à la rigolade, j'ai accepté son présent.

A ce moment précis la plus grande confusion régnait dans mon esprit.

Dans une région près du Grand Nord… 

C-18 : Tu es en retard ! …

Krilin : Désolé, il y a eu des imprévus…Mais j'ai quand même les sept Dragon Balls !

C-18 : Tu as bien travaillé, apportons-les lui !

Les deux personnages discutaient dans une immense salle en ruine. Sombre et inquiétante à la fois, on y trouvait de nombreux objets : Tubes à essais, boite à gants… Un attirail de matériaux scientifiques cassés et abandonnés. C'était un laboratoire délaissé depuis plus de 5 ans. L'air était glacial, la température ne dépassait pas le zéro. Le couple s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs obscures des décombres.

Pendant ce temps au paradis… 

Sangoku en pleine méditation sur un rocher, ne peut deviner qu'un très grand malheur vient de se produire sur la Terre. Tout à coup une voix l'interpelle ce qui lui fait perdre sa concentration.

Kaïo: Sangoku… Sangoku ! Descends vite de ce rocher, je dois te faire-part d'une terrible nouvelle.

Sangoku : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? 

Kaïo : Ecoute, quelque chose de terrifiant est en phase de se produire sur la Terre.

Sangoku : Sur la Terre ? ?

Kaïo : Tout à l'heure Mamie Voyante est venue me voir et m'a informé de la situation peu brillante de ta planète. Un mystérieux ennemi a fait son apparition et dicte ses ordres à un de tes amis, Krilin, il est devenu complètement fou et…

Sangoku : Mais…Mais… Comment !! Qui est ce « mystérieux ennemi »?

Kaïo : Je ne sais pas pour le moment à qui nous avons à faire, mais si tu le veux bien, laisse moi continuer !

Sangoku : Oh ! Désolé… Mais cette histoire me surprend.

Kaïo : Oui, je comprends j'ai eu la même réaction que toi lorsque je l'ai su, Krilin a déjà tué trois de tes amis, ils ont réuni les Dragon Balls et j'ignore ce qui veulent en faire, ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas à des fins honnêtes.

Sangoku : Non… je ne peux pas croire ça c'est… c'est impossible, Krilin… NON !!

Son cri de désespoir se fit entendre à travers tout le paradis, sa colère était si intense que l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques larmes se déversaient le long de son visage. Un énorme sentiment d'incompréhension et de haine venait de naître en lui, son niveau d'énergie avait considérablement augmenté dû au choc de cette terrible nouvelle.

Kaïo: Sangoku... Je t'en prie calme-toi, ce n'est pas en se précipitant que l'on résout les problèmes.

Sangoku: Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Alors que mes amis sont en danger !

Kaïo: Ecoute, j'ai une idée, tu vas descendre sur Terre pour régler cette histoire.

Sangoku: Mais enfin Maître... Je ne peux pas... Ah ! J'ai compris vous voulez que j'utilise mon jour de permission. !

Sangoku commençait à s'apaiser, peu à peu il reprenait espoir, il était content, content de pouvoir aider ses amis et content à l'idée de rencontrer un nouvel adversaire, plus puissant que lui.

Kaïo: Non... Je ne pensais pas à cette solution, comment dire... J'ai, disons, un moyen plus radical de te faire redescendre sans que tu n'es besoin d'utiliser ton jour de permission...

Sangoku: Vous plaisantez, vous savez bien que c'est impossible !!

Kaïo: Je ne plaisante pas ! Je sais ce que je dis, prendre ton jour signifierai beaucoup trop de paperasses et de temps, chose dont nous ne disposons pas, la situation sur Terre est des plus critiques, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de gâcher de précieuses minutes.

Sangoku: Du calme Maître, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Expliquez-moi plutôt comment vous comptez me ramener sans mon jour de permission.

Kaïo: Tu vas descendre sur Terre sans que personne ne sois au courant.

Sangoku: Mais...mais comment ?

Kaïo: C'est simple, c'est moi qui vais me charger de ton retour sur la Terre sans qu'aucun de mes supérieurs n'en sache quoi que ce soit.

Sangoku : Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça vous allez avoir des ennuis et...

Kaïo: Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Préoccupe-toi seulement de ramener la paix sur ta planète, je m'occupe du reste.

Sangoku fit un geste de remerciement assortit d'une parole pleine de sincérité : 

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier Maître...

Kaïo: Oui, bon ça va… Trêve de bavardages, allons-y !

Voilà j'hésitez pas a en faire des commentaires, il y quelque chose exprès pour ça ^^

@+ Derf


	3. Chapitre 3

Le 25 juillet 770 à 11h05.

Je ne reconnais plus ma femme, hier alors que je commençais à aménager la chambre pour le futur bébé, C-18 m'a reproché de déjà préparer le nécessaire pour notre enfant en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas autant s'enthousiasmer pour en événement qui n'était même pas sûr. Une immense appréhension envahit mon esprit quant à la terrible nouvelle qu'elle allait m'annoncer, je la questionnais pour savoir quelle était la raison qui pouvait bien la pousser à se faire avorter, elle me répondit qu'un bébé était beaucoup trop encombrant pour elle mais qu'avec le temps il le deviendrait également pour moi. Avant même que je ne puisse rétorquer à cette décision qui me paraissait invraisemblable, C-18 avait déjà quitté la pièce en insistant bien sur le fait que la conversation était close et que ce choix n'appartenait qu'à elle et qu'elle refusait que l'on en reparle.

Le 26 juillet 770 à 14h32.

Après la décision quelque peu bouleversante que C-18 a prise, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'entraînement pour me changer les idées. Il est vrai que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans cette histoire qui m'attriste mais il m'est impossible de contredire ma femme et ce depuis notre première rencontre, elle m'a toujours impressionné. Depuis un certain bout de temps je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, la nuit mais aussi le jour, je rêve, éveillé, des images martèlent mon esprit avec une telle force que la minute d'après je suis épuisé.

Le 27 juillet 771 à 9h08.

Je suis mort d'inquiétude, C-18 n'est pas rentrée cette nuit et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut être car elle ne me dit jamais rien. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas partie se faire avorter sans m'en parler, elle en serait fort capable. Mais ce n'est pas tout, hormis le comportement énigmatique de ma femme, des choses étranges se produisent autour de moi. Vers 8h00 j'étais dehors à guetter son retour et j'ai vu des images, c'était comme dans un rêve, mais un rêve angoissant, je suis presque sûr que ces images ont un lien avec la dernière fois, seulement cette fois ce que j'ai vu était beaucoup plus distinct : j'ai vu un cerveau qui me donnait des ordres, un lieu étrange qui ressemblait fort à un laboratoire et une silhouette, un corps ou du moins ce qu'il en restait car il était en lambeaux. Le pire c'est que je ne pouvais sortir de ce rêve, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose contrôlait mon esprit et me forçait à regarder ces terribles images.

Dans la région du grand nord… 

Krilin : Nous y sommes ! 

Les deux complices s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte métallique. On pouvait remarquer que la moisissure avait envahi les lieux. La porte paraissait condamnée, elle semblait donner dans une pièce inoccupée depuis fort longtemps. La végétation encombrante avait terni la façade, une ambiance pesante régnait dans ce lieu énigmatique dû au décor angoissant.

C-18 : Ouvre cette porte !

Krilin : Bien !

Krilin posa sa main sur le mur afin d'enclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture. La porte s'ouvrit, un air glacé émanant de cette étrange salle fit frissonner le jeune couple. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière envahissait cet espace gelé, les deux compères découvrirent la pièce obscure.

C-18 : Dépêche toi il faut appeler Shenron au plus vite !

Krilin : Où est ce que je pose les Dragon Balls ?

C-18 : Mets les dans un endroit isolé pour que le souffle dégagé par l'apparition du dragon n'atteigne pas la capsule.

Krilin et C-18 étaient entrés dans la salle depuis un petit moment sans pour autant chercher à découvrir les lieux comme si cet endroit leur était familier. La salle était toute en désordre : Des dizaines d'appareils scientifiques cassés étaient éparpillés dans tous les recoins. Seul un bloc de fer qui ressemblait étrangement à une capsule avait subsisté. Des centaines de fils alimentaient cette structure métallique. Elle était assez grande, deux mètres environ, une vitre en plexiglas permettait de voir à l'intérieur. La seule chose que l'on pouvait apercevoir c'était le souffle glacé qui émanait de l'intérieur, comme pour préserver au frais le contenu de la capsule. Krilin déposa avec soin les Dragon Balls, il n'attendait plus que la confirmation de C-18 pour procéder à l'appel de Shenron. C-18 avait bientôt fini ses préparatifs, elle sauta en brandissant son poing vers le plafond. Grâce à sa terrible force elle le détruisit et y envoya par la même occasion un kikoha. L'explosion fut énorme, toute la partie supérieure du mystérieux laboratoire explosa. Après quelques minutes d'attente la poussière dégagée par l'explosion fut emportée par la tempête de neige qui sévissait dehors.

C-18 : Comme ça, il aura toute la place dont il a besoin à l'air libre sans causer de dégâts ici… Tu es prêt Krilin ? Appelle-le !

Krilin était content à l'idée d'accomplir cet acte. Il regarda C-18 et lui dit avec un air sadique :

Krilin : C'est parti !

Cependant au-dessus d'une région du globe… 

Mamie Voyante : Voilà tu es sur Terre, Sangoku ! J'espère que le Maître Kaïo va me donner le blé qu'il m'a promis en prenant le risque de te faire revenir sur terre sans permission…

Sangoku : Merci, je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu viens de faire ! J'ai tellement hâte de revoir Sangohan et Chichi. Ils vont faire une de ces têtes quand ils vont me voir revenir après trois ans d'absence…

Mamie Voyante : Je t'interdis d'aller les voir, n'oublies pas que tu as une mission a remplir. Ton ami est en danger de mort ainsi que la Terre.

Sangoku fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation, il reprit son sérieux et se prépara à affronter les pires ennuis.

Mamie Voyante : Je te souhaite bonne chance mais je te rappelle que ton temps passé sur Terre dépendra de celui où Emna n'aura pas découvert la supercherie.

Sangoku : Merci pour tout ! Au revoir !

La vieille sorcière au chapeau pointu disparu dans le ciel avec sa boule de cristal. Sangoku ferma les yeux, faisant une sorte de recueillement silencieux. Il les rouvrit vivement puis effectua la danse de l'air, il commença à voler dans une direction inconnue.

Sangoku, pensant : Puisque je m'arrive pas à sentir l'aura de Krilin, je vais aller au Palais Céleste où siège Dendé. Il aura sûrement des renseignements à me donner sur cette affaire…


	4. Chapitre 4

Le 29 juillet 770 à 13h08

Je crois réellement que je suis en train de perdre la tête. Ces fameux rêves que j'avais évoqué la dernière fois me paraissent plus vrais que nature, en effet je me revois dans une région polaire avec C-18, nous étions en possession des Dragon Balls et nous nous apprêtions à contacter Shenron. Je me rappelle également que nous nous trouvions dans un drôle de laboratoire qui ne m'est pas inconnu d'ailleurs, seulement je n'arrive pas à me souvenir si j'y suis déjà venu, un étrange corps avait été déposé dans une sorte de capsule qui produisait un intense air glacé afin de le préserver en bon état. Je me souviens aussi et c'est ce qui m'intrigue le plus, je portais cette fameuse veste polaire que C-18 avait acheté à mon insu et qu'elle voulait absolument que je conserve. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne parviens pas à déceler la part de réalité et de rêve, serais-je en train de devenir fou ?

Le 30 juillet 770 à 19h25

Aujourd'hui encore, quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit et tout porte à croire que mes rêves sont bel et biens réels et cela m'inquiète. J'étais en pleine méditation dans les airs pour mon entraînement quand C-18 m'y a rejoint ce qui m'a troublé car en temps normal elle aurait insisté pour que ça soit moi qui me déplace et non elle ; je pense qu'elle voulait me parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, car Tortue Géniale faisait sa sieste et même s'il n'en a pas l'air il ne dort toujours que d'un seul œil. Elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreille « nous y retournons ce soir ». Je ne comprenais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, lorsque que je m'apprêtais à l'interroger sur la signification de cette mystérieuse phrase, elle avait déjà disparu. J'ai maintenant la quasi certitude qu'il se passe des choses étranges autour de nous, mais quoi ? C'est ce que j'ai la ferme intention de découvrir.

Au Palais Céleste… 

Mister Popo : Ne pleurez pas la mort de Piccolo, Dendé. Je suis sûr que tout va bientôt s'arranger puisque qu'il ne vous ont pas tués. Les Dragon Balls fonctionneront de nouveau dans un an, après le vœu de Krilin…

Dend : Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ! Qui te dit qu'après avoir invoqué le dragon, il en restera l ? Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas revenir, maintenant que son vœu va bientôt être exauc ?

Dendé s'était agenouillé devant le corps transpercé de Piccolo. Il pleurait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, essayant par tous les moyens de le ressusciter grâce à sa magie. Mais Piccolo avait succombé à ses blessures depuis longtemps. Courageux, Dendé parvient à contrôler ses émotions, il se releva avec l'appui de son dévoué serviteur. 

Mister Popo : Vous croyez que ça va aller ?

Dend : ça s'est passé si vite… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas Krilin… Je l'ai vu à son regard, ce n'était pas lui ! Il devait être contrôlé ou possédé… Le vrai Krilin n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est quelqu'un de si gentil…

_À la Capsule Corporation..._

Après avoir passé quelques heures, inconscient, Végéta était revenu à lui, il avait découvert sa maison encerclée par les flammes. Les pompiers de la ville étaient là, essayant par tous les moyens de maîtriser les flammes, une dizaine de casernes s'étaient déplacées. Végéta s'était dirigé vers les hommes en rouge, espérant obtenir des renseignements sur les personnes qui vivaient à la Capsule Corporation.

Végéta : Hé toi, le gars en rouge ! Oui toi !

Le pompier : Oui ? Connaissez-vous un proche de la famille Brif ?

Végéta : Je fais partie de cette famille, imbécile ! Où sont Bulma et son fils ?

Le pompier : …

Végéta : Où est bulma ?!

Le pompier : Le petit est vivant, mais les autres…

Sur cette triste nouvelle, Végéta était au bord de l'explosion, les flammes crépitaient autour de lui ce qui attisa sa fureur. Végéta pris le pompier par le col, le souleva et lui dicta un ordre.

Végéta : Garde le petit jusqu'à ce que je revienne, c'est compris ?!

Végéta s'envola sous les yeux ébahis du pompier. Il accéléra sa danse et se jura de tuer le trouble fête qui avait eu l'audace de lever la main sur sa personne princière. Et même s'il avait du mal à accepter l'affection qu'il portait pour elle : il ne pourrait jamais se faire à l'idée que Bulma était morte. 

_Retour au Palais Céleste._

Dend : Popo, aide-moi à porter le corps de Piccolo à l'intérieur.

Mister Popo : Bien !

Lorsqu'il s'était accroupi pour porter le corps mort de Piccolo, Dendé avait soudainement relevé la tête. Il accourut près du vide, afin de pouvoir vérifier ses impressions.

Dend : Ah ! Popo ! Tu le sens ?

Mister Popo : Sentir quoi ?

Dend : Cette aura… Ce n'est pas possible… Il devrait être mort !

Mister Popo : Mais…Qui ?

Dend : Sangoku !

Sangoku avait fait son apparition, flottant dans les airs, devant nos deux amis effarés par sa présence. Sangoku salua de la main, heureux de la surprise qu'il avait provoqué. Mais il retrouva tout de suite son sérieux après avoir aperçu à l'arrière plan le corps inerte de son compagnon Piccolo.

Sangoku : Piccolo est mort par sa folie ?

Dend : Oui…

Après un moment sans dire le moindre mot, Dendé reprit la parole afin de casser ce silence oppressant.

Dend : Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Tu n'es pas revenu à la vie puisque tu portes une auréole. Qui t'a prévenu ? Kaïo ? Emna ?

Dans une maison perdue dans la campagne… 

Sangohan : Maman, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Aujourd'hui et comme tous les jours, Sangohan travaillait comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé. Une chaleur insupportable régnait dans sa chambre et Chichi avait alors apporter une boisson afin de le récompenser de son travail malgré ce soleil accablant.

Chichi : Que dis-tu ? Un pressentiment ?

Sangohan : Je ressens des auras malfaisantes depuis tout à l'heure dont une qui m'est très familière…

Chichi : Aura ? Tu sais bien que je ne comprends pas ce genre de langage !

Sangohan : Pardon, mais depuis deux jours maintenant, je ressens de fortes vibrations qui me font penser que…

Chichi : Penser quoi ? Je suis ta mère, tu peux tout me dire Sangohan !

Sangohan : Non, rien ! Je débloque, ça doit être la chaleur…

Mais pendant ce temps au-dessus de la mer, au Sud l'île Papaye… 

Végéta volait sans trop savoir où aller exactement. En perdant son sang-froid, il avait besoin de se dépenser. Sans le vouloir, il consommait beaucoup trop d'énergie, dû a l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait. Il réussit tout de même à retrouver une partie de sa raison et décida d'aller faire un tour au Palais Céleste en quête, lui aussi d'informations.

Au grand Nord… 

C-18 : Nous allons enfin accomplir ce que le « Doc » désire plus que tout…

Krilin sourit à nouveau et s'approcha de sa femme en lui soufflant une demande.

Krilin : Faisons-le ensemble…

C-18 lui sourit à son tour en guise de réponse. Le couple s'esclaffa d'une façon démoniaque. Ils se tenaient, droits et déterminés, près à accomplir l'inévitable renaissance d'une Terre reprise en main.

C-18 et Krilin : dragon apparaît et exauce notre vœu !

Voilà, n'hésitez pas en y laisser un commentaire !

@+ Derf


	5. Chapitre 5

le 31 juillet 770 à 22h39.

J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je ne sens pas très bien…

Au palais céleste… 

Dend: Alors explique-toi !

Sangoku: C'est Kaïo ! Mais je n'ai le temps de te raconter ! Je ne fais que passer sur la Terre, explique-moi la situation ! Sais-tu où est Krilin ?

Dend: Hélas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il est venu ici il y a maintenant une demi-heure, il a tué Piccolo et a dérobé les trois Dragon Balls qui se trouvait en notre possession. Nous l'avions vu peu de temps auparavant à la Capsule Corporation, il y a pris le radar et a exécuté les parents de Bulma ainsi que Végéta.

Sangoku: Quoi ! ... Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait pu le battre aussi facilement.

Dend: Moi non plus je ne comprends pas par quelle force il a réussit ces méfaits mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il n'est lui-même.

Sur ces paroles, le ciel devint noir, la terre se mit à gronder, Dendé, Mister Popo ainsi que Sangoku, surpris par la soudaine obscurité, comprirent que les Dragon Balls étaient activées.

Dend: C'est Krilin, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il veut en faire...

Sangoku: Il faut l'empêcher, mais comment ? Je ne peux sentir l'aura de Krilin. Dendé, pourrais-tu localiser Shenron, vu que tu es son créateur ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes.

Dend: Je vais essayer.

Il ferma les yeux, tout en demandant le silence le plus complet afin qu'il puisse se concentrer. Après quelques secondes, il leva le bras dans une direction et murmura : 

Dend: Là-bas, dans la région du Grand Nord.

Sangoku: Merci, je savais que tu en étais capable, j'y vais, merci encore.

Dend: Attends, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Avant de partir d'ici Krilin a prononcé ces mots : « Je connais quelqu'un qui va apprécier mon travail ». Cela veut certainement dire qu'une personne tire les ficelles dans l'ombre.

Sangoku: Merci pour l'information, il faut que je me dépêche sinon je risque d'arriver trop tard.

Dend: Bonne chance, je vais prier pour la victoire.

Sangoku s'envola, faisant un signe d'au revoir, mais s'arrêta net deux secondes plus tard lorsqu'il vit le visage ébahit de Végéta qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir.

Végéta : Carot ? Toi, ici ?

Sangoku : Et toi ? On m'as dit que tu te serais fait tuer par… Bon, suis-moi, je te raconterai en route les détails, on n'a pas le temps de discuter sur place, Shenron a été invoqué.

Végéta : Figure-toi que j'avais compris, imbécile !

_Chez Sangohan..._

Sangohan: Maman, tu as vu le ciel ? Il se passe quelque chose, il faut que je parte, désolé mais je terminerai mes devoirs plus tard.

Sangohan s'envola à son tour, quittant son domicile sous les cris de sa mère.

Chichi : Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de ton petit frère toute seule ! Reviens ici, je te prie ! En plus je suis sûre que tu vas jouer les voyous !

_Au grand Nord..._

Krilin: Le rêve du docteur va bientôt s'accomplir, c'est le moment de formuler son vœu le plus cher...

C-18 : Je te laisse faire.

Krilin: Merci.

Shenron avait fait son apparition, le temps s'était arrêté, le pôle s'était endormi après quatre mois de timide soleil. Le vent avait stoppé son souffle ainsi que la neige.

Krilin et C-18 étaient fin prêts et le dragon de même.

Volant à travers les airs, Sangohan parcourait les cieux en se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la source de ce pressentiment qui le rongeait tant.

Sangohan, pensant : La menace se fait pressante, le dragon est invoqué mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve, je vais aller me renseigner à Kame House.

Dans une autre partie du globe, toujours dans les airs 

Végéta : Si je comprends bien, Krilin serait comme possédé, mais par qui ?

Sangoku : C'est ce que je compte découvrir... Vite, pressons nous Végéta !

Végéta : Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, je fais de mon mieux, je te signale ! Et puis laissons le exaucer ses vœux, nous réglerons le problème ensuite au lieu de se dépêcher inutilement.

Sangoku : Je ne veux pas te faire la morale, Végéta, mais aurais-tu déjà oublié ton orgueil face à Cell qui nous a coûté cher.

Végéta, pensant : Cela fait à peine dix minutes qu'il est là et il m'agace déjà...

Au grand Nord… 

Krilin s'avança, les poings serrés, son visage marquait l'espoir et la confiance. Il leva les bras, il était prêt a formuler sa demande.

C-18 : À présent nous y sommes, il n'est plus possible de reculer.

Shenron : Vous avez le droit de formuler deux vœux.

Krilin : Ce que nous désirons plus que tout au monde, c'est la résurrection de notre maître à tous, le seul capable de maintenir l'ordre sur cette planète, le doct…

Krilin ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'un cri de détresse le coupa afin qu'il ne puisse exaucer son souhait.

Sangoku : Krilin ! Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie !

L'appel provenait des cieux, Krilin ne pu cacher son étonnement face à celui qui se tenait sous ses yeux, accompagné de Végéta, Sangoku, le visage triste, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu par l'attitude de son compagnon, son frère d'armes, celui avec qui il avait passé de si bons moments et qui s'apprêtait à commettre un tel crime envers cette humanité qu'il avait toujours protégée.

Végéta, l'air grave et sérieux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'homme qui lui avait fait connaître l'une des pires humiliations de sa vie et dont il avait la certitude jusqu'à présent qu'il lui était inférieur.

Sangoku : Végéta, je te demande de me laisser régler cette affaire, même si cela est dur pour toi, accepte ma requête.

Grognant, Végéta accepta d'un hochement de la tête. Les deux saïyens s'étaient alors posés sur un iceberg assez haut afin de contempler Krilin et C-18 et de prévenir leurs moindres mouvements.

Sangoku : Je sais que tu n'es pas toi même ! Que fait C-18 ici ? Est-ce elle qui t'oblige à faire ça ?

Végéta : Idiot, ils vivent ensemble !

Sangoku : Comment ? Je ne le savais pas, on ne m'avais pas prévenu que C-18 était également impliquée dans cette histoire. Est-elle aussi comme Krilin, Végéta ?

Végéta : A ton avis ! Ce que tu peux être long à la détente, maintenant ce qu'il faut savoir c'est pourquoi ils sont comme ça…

Sangoku : Oui… Krilin ! C'est dans ton intérêt, dit nous qui est ce docteur dont tu allais prononcer le nom.

Krilin resta immobile, sourit et prononça ces quelques mots sur un ton hautain et supérieur.

Krilin : Désolé, mais ça ne te regarde pas. 

Sur ces paroles, il disparu laissant uniquement le voile de sa silhouette. Sangoku constata de ce fait une douleur sur la joue. Krilin avait alors lancé sa première offensive. Il lui avait décroché un coup de poing en plein visage. Le choc dû au coup le projeta en arrière, Sangoku réussi quand même à contrôler sa chute. Il se frotta la joue, lança un regard sérieux comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette affaire à la légère. Végéta s'avança tout en flottant dans les cieux, se préparant au combat.

Sangoku: Végéta, s'il te plaît, ne t'interposes pas !

Végéta : Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

Végéta fonça vers cet adversaire qui le dérangeait plus que tout, cet adversaire qui lui avait enlevé toute sa fierté, son orgueil. Brandissant le poing, il s'apprêtait à le frapper, à le mettre en pièces. Krilin l'évita facilement, lui prit le bras et le tordit tout en lui ramenant dans le dos ce qui lui permettait un total contrôle de sa victime. Végéta souffrait, terriblement, ne pouvant se faire à l'idée qu'une personne comme Krilin puisse jouer avec lui, le considérant comme un enfant non expérimenté.

Voilà n'hésitez pas à commenter.

@+ Derf


	6. Chapitre 6

Krilin : Cette fois, je vais te tuer pour de bon !

Sangoku : Krilin ! Arrête, tu es fou !

Krilin : Fou ? Moi, mais non je suis parfaitement équilibré, d'ailleurs je vais te le prouver…

Paralysé par la peur de devoir se battre contre son meilleur ami, Sangoku resta immobile face à Krilin qui tentait de tordre le bras de Végéta, il tremblait ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette situation des plus embarrassantes. Végéta était devenu sa marionnette, il ne pouvait plus ni parler ni penser sous cette douleur qui lui était insupportable, il réussit tout de même à lancer un regard désespéré à Sangoku en signe de détresse.

Sangoku : Salaud, lâche-le !

Sur ce ton agressif de sa part, Krilin s'exécuta et balança Végéta vers C-18 qui demeurait toujours à côté des Dragon Balls, elle intercepta le corps semi-inerte de Végéta en le prenant par le col de sa tenue.

Végéta : Lâche moi ! Lâche moi, maudit cyborg !

C-18 s'exécuta à son tour, le malheureux prince tomba mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol, C-18 lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Végéta cracha sous la douleur puis s'évanouit, debout entre les mains du cyborg qui le tenait par les cheveux. Végéta souffrait atrocement. C-18 ne voulant pas garder ce gêneur avec elle, le jeta dans l'eau glaciale du pôle qui pouvait entraîner la mort de celui qui aurait la mégarde de s'y noyer.

Sangoku : Végéta !

Krilin : Ne t'interposes pas !

Sangoku : Ne me pousse pas à bout !

Krilin : _Tu n'as pas changé Sangoku tu es toujours le même, ça me fait plaisir…_

Sangoku : Krilin c'est toi qui parle ainsi ?

La voix de Krilin n'était pas la même, c'était comme si cette voix avait existé en lui depuis toujours et qu'elle se manifestait seulement maintenant.

Sangoku : Qui… Qui est tu vraiment ?

Krilin : _Enfin, ce lieu ne te rappelle rien ? Cet endroit, ces glaciers, ces ruines… Sangoku… Tu perds vite la mémoire ! Je suis vraiment déçu que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi…_

A cet instant précis, un éclair de génie frappa Sangoku, il avait maintenant compris le fin mot de toute cette histoire, Krilin et C-18 n'étaient pas responsables de leurs actes, Sangoku le savait, un élément perturbateur de son passé avait refait surface afin d'accomplir ce qu'il avait toujours convoité, cette personne qui avait manipulé ses amis ne pouvait être que le docteur…

Sangoku : WILO !!

Krilin : _C'est exact ! C'est bien moi mais sous une forme astrale…_

Sangoku : Comment ?

C-18 : _Comme tu peux le voir, je la contrôle également, c'est grâce à elle et à une connaissance que j'ai réussi à la pervertir…_

C-18 qui était alors restée près des Dragon Balls depuis tout à l'heure alla rejoindre Krilin ou plutôt Wilo dans les airs sous les yeux d'un Sangoku désemparé.

Sangoku : Explique toi ! Une « connaissance », laquelle ? Réponds ou bien j'essaierai de te faire parler.

C-18 : _La situation n'est pas à ton avantage, tu n'es donc pas en position d'exiger quoique que ce soi !_

Sangoku : …

C-18 et Krilin étaient maintenant côte à côte, leurs yeux laissaient entrevoir un fond blanc, démoniaque, Sangoku surpris par ce changement recula, se préparant au combat. Ils poussèrent de puissants cris, ce qui marquait le début de l'augmentation de leur potentiel énergétique. Deux halos de lumière noire les entouraient, l'aura de Krilin grimpa en flèche tandis que celle de C-18 demeurait la même.

Sangoku : Vous ne me laissez pas le choix !

Sangoku, les cheveux hérissés et dorés brillait à son tour d'une lumière étincelante symbolisant par son éclat la justice et le bien.

A Kame House… 

Sangohan était arrivé à bon port, puis constata que l'île était devenue un champs de ruines, plusieurs cadavres jonchaient sur le sol : celui de Yamcha, Tortue Géniale, Plume et Oolong, éventrés, les membres éparpillés. Sangohan effaré devant ce terrible spectacle, ne pu s'empêcher de hurler au désespoir cruel auquel l'adolescent était en train d'assister. Il s'agenouilla, tapa du poing sur le sol, s'en voulant à lui même, il culpabilisait, ne pouvant pas retenir les chaudes larmes qui parcouraient son visage. Soudain il releva vivement la tête, détectant l'invraisemblable.

Sangohan : C'est l'aura de mon père !! Mais c'est impossible !!

Il regardait le ciel qui demeurait noir depuis tout à l'heure, une légère brise se manifesta, claqua son visage larmoyant.

Sangohan : Il est vers le Nord… Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! Il faut que je tire tout ça au clair !

Il s'envola à toute allure, ne pouvant faire quoi que se soit pour les victimes. L'aura de son père l'empêcha de réfléchir à cause de l'horrible spectacle dont il était le témoin. Il voulait par dessus tout confirmer ses impressions.

_De retour au Grand Nord sous une extrême tension …_

Krilin: _Si tu crois pouvoir nous arrêter, tu te trompes !_

Le couple fonça sur Sangoku à toute allure, une pluie de coup de poings partirent en sa direction, Sangoku était en grande difficulté, il avait beaucoup de mal à contrer la vivacité de ses adversaires, surtout face à Krilin qui ne possédait maintenant plus la même aura dû à son changement de personnalité. Sangoku n'avait désormais plus l'impression de se battre contre lui. Notre jeune héros était arrivé à un stade où la résistance devenait de plus en plus dure, malgré de multiples efforts, il ne pouvait cacher à ses oppresseurs, aveuglés par la vengeance, qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps à leurs nombreuses offensives. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus pesante, l'attention et la concentration se relâchait au fur et à mesure. L'inévitable se produisit, il s'écrasa sur une banquise dut à la férocité inébranlable de son ex-ami. Le pur saïyen souffrait atrocement, il n'arrivait même pas à se relever. Krilin le rejoignit à terre, le regard vide et le sourire aux lèvres qui laissait entendre un malin plaisir à déguster sa proie impuissante face à son agresseur.

Krilin : _Tu sais, à notre précédent combat, tu n'as tué que mon cerveau mais mon esprit, lui, a survécu… Grâce à une volonté de fer et la faculté de maîtriser mon karma, j'ai pu survivre. N'ayant plus de corps, je me suis reposé ici, dans les restes de mon laboratoire que tu as toi même détruit._

Il respira, marqua une courte pause puis leva le bras dans une direction, comme si il voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

Krilin : _Vois-tu cette capsule là-bas ? À l'intérieur, il y a mon véritable corps, celui que le docteur Cachin avait conservé après y avoir prélevé mon cerveau, il y a un bon moment de ça. Mais, tu as une auréole ! D'après les renseignements de la mémoire de Krilin, tu es déjà mort, si je ne m'abuse. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on tue une personne déjà morte…_

Sangoku : Salaud !

Krilin : _Tu es fini, je vais me débarrasser de toi et ensuite je pourrai réaliser mes deux vœux. Au début je pensais qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul vœu comme la dernière fois, j'avais donc prévu de demander au dragon de transférer mon esprit dans mon corps, régénéré grâce au souhait lorsque j'ai appris par Krilin qu'un second vœu était possible, j'ai alors modifié mes plans et désormais je rêve de conquête et de domination sur cette maudite planète._

Sangoku : Ignoble monstre ! Tu ne pourras pas réaliser ton rêve, jamais le monde n'acceptera la domination d'un fou comme toi !

Krilin : _Mais si, cela fait maintenant de nombreuses années que j'échafaude mon plan, il ne peut y avoir de failles, n'oublies pas que je suis un génie._

Sangoku cherchait en vain la moindre lueur d'espoir pour contrer les plans de ce maudit docteur, il essaya néanmoins de se relever mais ses côtes s'étaient brisées durant le combat. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ne pouvait accepter une telle situation.

Sangoku : Comment as tu fait pour réussir à ce point ?

Krilin : _Tu me sembles bien curieux… et bien soit, je vais te répondre. Le nom de Géro ne t'évoques t-il rien ?_

Sangoku : Si bien sûr ! C-18 est issue de ce scientifique démoniaque.

Krilin : _C'est exact ! Géro et moi nous nous connaissons, cela remonte à plus de 60 ans… L'armée du Ruban Rouge venait d'être créée, nous étions en concurrence pour un poste de gestion en robotique mais il n'y avait qu'une place, ce fut Géro qui fut embauché soit disant car ma connaissance dans le domaine de la mutation humaine et la biotechnologie n'était pas recherchée par l'armée de Ruban Rouge. Géro quand à lui était plus dans la métatronie que dans la biotechnologie, c'est pour cela qu'il fut choisi à ma place. Après cet échec, j'ai décidé de m'isoler dans le Grand Nord où j'y rencontra le docteur Cachin mais nos expériences ne durèrent que quelques années a cause du cataclysme d'y il y a 50 ans qui m'enferma dans les glaces éternelles des montagnes Tsurumaï. Tout ça pour te dire que je connaît très bien Géro et le genre de créatures qu'il créé._

Sangoku, pensant : Géro et lui se connaissent donc ! Jusqu'à quand vais-je devoir me confronter à eux pour arrêter leurs plans machiavéliques ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Krilin : _Il y a quinze jours environ, C-18 passa non loin de l'endroit où reposait mon esprit, je la reconnue aussitôt ayant saisi son manque d'aura, j'en conclu donc que ce maudit Géro avait achevé sa création. Je pense qu'elle avait découvert ces ruines par pur hasard ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de venir jouer les curieuses et de s'aventurer dans les décombres, touchant à la multitude d'objets jonchant le sol, c'est ainsi qu'elle réveilla mon esprit resté endormi depuis notre dernier combat._

Shenron : C'est bien beau tout ça mais je suis press !__

Krilin_ : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'occuperai de toi le moment venu… Je disais : Stupéfait de cette rencontre inattendue entre la créature de mon ancien ami et moi même, je m'interloquais de cette coïncidence plutôt amusante… Bien sûr elle ne pouvait me voir, ni se douter d'une quelconque présence en ce lieu hostile et froid. Je m'approchais d'elle et m'aperçu qu'elle possédait bien un esprit, je compris alors qu'il me serait facile de la contrôler, puis les jours d'après ce fut au tour de Krilin de tomber sous ma botte. Maintenant il m'est facile de posséder plusieurs personnes à la fois ! Aujourd'hui l'heure de mon ascension est proche et personne ne pourra m'empêcher de réaliser mes vœux auprès du dragon sacré. Ta dernière heure a sonn !_

Sur ce, Krilin lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes, Sangoku ne l'avait pas vu arriver, le combat venait à peine de débuter et il était déjà mal en point, on pouvait entendre le bruit de sa cage thoracique qui craquait à chaque mouvement de sa part. Notre jeune héros était désormais un pantin entre les mains de son ennemi qui se délectait devant la souffrance qu'engendrait chaque membre cassé. Krilin et C-18 étaient maintenant côte à côte, les bras en l'air et un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, on sentait qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

C-18 : _Ta requête a été accepté, j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, trêve de bavardages, je vais désormais prendre ma revanche et t'envoyer en enfer HAHAHA !_

Ensemble, ils rassemblèrent leurs énergies afin de créer une boule de feu qui ne cessait de s'accroître de secondes en secondes. La sphère avait une couleur noire comme si elle était sortie tout droit  des ténèbres. Sangoku, avec une triste mine, avait pratiquement déclaré forfait. La bouche ensanglantée, les membres fêlés, il ne pouvait plus lutter, il n'avait plus d'espoir, il avait abandonné le combat. La boule énergétique était gigantesque maintenant, Wilo était désormais assuré de la victoire, il ne restait qu'à la lancer. Dans ce monde où le démon va bientôt devenir roi, un mot disparaîtra : L'espoir. Végéta n'avait pas refait surface des eaux glaciales, il avait certainement péri, noyé. La Terre était maintenant dans l'obscurité depuis quelque temps dû à la présence de Shenron. Le dénouement de la planète approchait à grands pas sous les yeux divins mais impuissants de ce pauvre dragon. Le couple avait le regard dans la vague, leurs visages étaient pâles et inexpressifs, ils étaient prêts à donner l'assaut final qui leur donnerait l'ultime victoire.

C-18 : _Ce moment, j'en rêve depuis des années !_

C-18 et Krilin : _MEURS !!_

Krilin : Tu es son élève ?

Sangoku : Oui, je m'appelle Sangoku.

Krilin : M… Mouais… Tu pratiques les arts martiaux ?

Sangoku : Oui !

Krilin : Nous vérifierons ça plus tard… D'accord ?

Sangoku : Ta tête ressemble à une boule de billard…

Krilin : Comment oses-tu dire ça ? La tradition veut qu'on se rase la tête pour pratiquer les arts martiaux, regarde Tortue Géniale !

L'énorme kikoha été lancé, redoutant l'attaque, Sangoku ferma les yeux. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre, un bruit inattendu qui laissait en suspens la crainte provoquée par le lancement de la boule. Sangoku, stupéfait d'une si longue attente, ouvrit un œil puis les deux afin d'éclaircir cette situation. L'objet destructeur était toujours dans les mains de Wilo. Krilin n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son assiette. Jurant à tout va, il donnait l'impression de luter contre soi-même. Des gouttes de sueurs s'écoulaient le long de son visage, le corps tétanisé, il demeurait les mains vers le ciel.

C-18 : _Je n'arrive plus à le contrôler. Que se passe t-il ? Il est en train de me repousser ! Quelle volont !! C'est incroyable !!_

Sur ces mots, Sangoku réagit rapidement. Il avait compris qu'il pourrait enfin venir en aide à son ami et jouer un rôle essentiel en le poussant à se débarrasser d'un manipulateur qui cherchait à faire assassiner son meilleur ami, Sangoku. Il cria à son tour !

Sangoku : KRILIN ! Reviens à toi !

C-18 : _Voilà que l'autre si met ! Il faut vite que je l'arrête, il est capable de créer un choc psychologique trop intense ce qui permettrait à Krilin de retrouver ses esprits ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire, j'ai encore ÇA avec moi!!!_

Wilo lança pour de bon cette fois-ci, son kikoha en direction de Sangoku. La boule de feu fusait à une allure incroyable. Le saïyen vit l'horreur s'abattre sur lui, la partie été terminé.

Sangoku : Krilin !!!

Tout à coup, une ombre apparue, entravant la direction de la boule de feu, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur la sphère afin de la contenir. Krilin avait accouru au secours de Sangoku. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leurs aspects originels cependant, il pleurait des larmes de sang !

Sangoku : … C'est notre premier vrai combat, super ! On va se donner à fond.

Krilin : B… Bien sûr.

Krilin : …

Krilin : SANGOKU ! SI TU RETIENS TES COUPS ! JE T'EN VOUDRAI TOUTE MA VIE !

Sangoku : OK ! T'en fais pas pour ça !

C18 : _Je ne peux le croire !Il a réussit à se délivrer de mon emprise par sa propre volonté. Et il est capable de retenir la boule de feu ! C'est impensable !_

Krilin : Tu ne mourras pas une troisième fois Sangoku ! Tu nous as protégés durant toute ta vie, maintenant c'est à moi de te venir en aide. Moi aussi je veux protéger les gens que j'aime même en sacrifiant ma femme S'IL le faut !

Sangoku : QUOI ? Non, ne fait pas ça !!!

Krilin faisait preuve d'une résistance exceptionnelle. Ses mains étaient pleines de brûlures. Petit à petit, il parvenait à avancer. La sphère reculait sous les yeux ébahis du docteur.

C-18 : Mais que va t-il en faire, il n'oserait tout de même pas la lancé sur sa femme !!

Krilin : SI !

A cet instant, il shoota d'une violence hors pair en direction de son épouse. Le gigantesque kikoha avait désormais une cible irrémédiable. C-18 ne put l'éviter et se le prit de plein fouet.

C18 : _NOOOOOOOOON !!!!_

Une énorme explosion se fit entendre, le souffle puissant qu'elle dégageait fit trébucher Krilin. Une grosse partie de la calotte polaire avait fondu, le bruit et le vent s'étaient dispersés. C-18 et Wilo avaient désormais périt dans cette ultime attaque. Krilin se tourna vers Sangoku, s'efforçant de sourire  afin de retrouver le moral. Sangoku tout en prenant la main de son ami ne pu contenir les chaudes larmes qui lui étouffaient le cœur…

Sangoku : Ce… Ce que tu viens de faire est complètement idiot ! Je n'appartiens plus au monde des vivants depuis longtemps, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !

Krilin : … Je sais !

Krilin lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Sangoku accepta et tenta tant bien que mal à se redresser.

Krilin : Tu peux tenir debout ?

Sangoku : Je pense que oui…

Soudain, un rire démoniaque semblait surgir des eaux glaciales. Krilin et Sangoku, surpris par ce ricanement commencèrent à parcourir du regard les alentours afin de trouver la provenance de ce bruit. L'horreur se tenait sous leurs yeux, un spectre se présentant sous un aspect humanoïde. Le docteur était encore bel et bien vivant.

Dr Wilo : Dommage, ton sacrifice n'a servi à rien. Tout ce que tu as gagné c'est la mort de ta femme. N'oublie pas que je vis sous une forme astrale et n'importe quelle attaque concrète ne peut m'atteindre.

Sangoku : C'est impossible !


	8. chapitre 8

Krilin : Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Wilo ? Toi aussi, tu ne peux rien faire sous cette forme…

Dr Wilo : Niiiii… Je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur …

Sangoku : C'est à dire ?

Dr Wilo : …

Krilin : Tu bluffes !

Le fantôme s'était volatilisé soudainement. Krilin ainsi que Sangoku étaient sur leurs gardes, redoutant tous bruits ou déplacements d'air.

Sangoku: Prépare-toi ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut encore bien manigancer !

Krilin : _Ne t'inquiète pas_…

Sangoku : Krilin ! Ta voix !

Krilin se retourna vers le saïyen interloqué. Sangoku vit que son ami était de nouveau aux mains de Wilo. Sangoku essaya de reculer mais en vain son corps était si meurtrit qu'il ne pouvait point bouger.

Krilin : _Manipuler deux corps à la fois était une grossière erreur. Si je possède totalement le corps de quelqu'un, cette fois, il ne pourra plus me résister._

Sangoku : Salaud !

Krilin ne perdit pas de temps, rapidement il s'empara de la gorge de Sangoku afin de l'étrangler.

Krilin : _Cette fois ma victoire est totale, il n'y aura plus de miracle pour te sauver._

Utilisant le peu d'air qu'il lui restait, Sangoku réussit toutefois a crier le nom de son agresseur afin de le ramener à la raison.

Sangoku : KRILIN !! Regarde-moi ! Krilin, reviens à toi !

Krilin : _C'est inutile, cette fois, je le tiens et il ne pourra plus se retourner contre moi !_

Freezer : Même blessé, je n'aurai aucune difficulté pour vous tuer !

Sangoku : KRILIN !

Sangoku : FREEZER ! ARRETE !

Krilin : SANGOKU !

Krilin : _Mais…Mais… C'est impossible !!!_

Quelque chose d'indescriptible se produisit, Krilin n'affichait plus expression sur le visage. Plus aucun son n'émettait de sa bouche. Sa main se desserra, relâchant Sangoku. Il tomba sur le sol, épuisé de sa résistance envers Krilin qui, lui, commençait à reculer. Les mains sur la tête comme si une horrible migraine le frappait, les poings crispés, Krilin s'éleva dans les airs poussant d'abominables cris, une aura d'une lumière aussi pure que le soleil l'entourait.

Sangoku : KRILIN !!!

Krilin : S… San… SANgoku !!!

Une fumée noire se dégager de son corps brûlant et s'évanouit dans les vents glacials du pôle. Son état et sa raison étaient revenu à la normale. Krilin posa les pieds au sol et s'adressa à son ami d'une voix soulagée.

Krilin : C'est fini…Wilo est mort !

Sangoku: Mort ?

Krilin : Je l'ai tué à l'intérieur de mon corps, il n'y avait que cette solution pour le vaincre. En intensifiant mon énergie contre la sienne, j'ai réussi à prendre le dessus et à le faire disparaître pour toujours… Et ça, c'est grâce à toi…

Sangoku : Krilin…

Krilin : Allez debout !

Krilin, aida son compère à se redresser, le regard dans le vague, la mélancolie gagnait peu à peu son visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient subit et infligés aux autres.

Krilin : Je pense à Bulma, Piccolo et tous les autres que j'ai assassinés. Que va t-il se passer désormais ? Sangoku !!!

Sangoku avait disparu sans le moindre bruit. Mamie voyante était sûrement redescendue le chercher sans que Krilin ne s'en aperçoive. Krilin se mit à marcher, le regard remplit d'espérance même si cette terrible bataille lui avait coûté la vie de sa femme et de son bébé. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il sentit quelqu'un approcher, Sangohan était enfin arrivé à destination. Le jeune saïyen avait tout de suite reconnu Krilin qui marchait sur la banquise.

Sangohan : Krilin ? Tu n'as pas ressenti l'aura de mon père ? Que s'est t-il passé ? Krilin, répond moi !

Krilin : …

Sangohan : Krilin !

Krilin : Je t'en prie Sangohan, amène-moi chez Dendé !

Krilin s'évanouit sur ces dernières paroles, laissant un Sangohan complètement désorienté.

Sangohan : Et le dragon ? Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? Papa… Où est tu … ?

_Grâce à l'ingéniosité de Krilin, on put invoquer un nouveau Shenron qui pourrait ressusciter les morts même pour ceux qu'ils l'avaient été plus d'une fois. Dendé parvient alors à faire ce que Krilin lui avait demandé. Le petit nameck passa près de la mort tellement cette requête lui avait demandé de l'énergie. Finalement, tout le monde avait pu être ressuscité. Krilin demanda également que l'on efface sa mémoire ainsi de celles de ces amis afin que personne n'ait le souvenir de cet épisodes tragique orchestré par le rêve de vengeance du Docteur Wilo. Mais hélas le destin voulu que Krilin garde ce souvenir, jusqu'à sa mort…_

Le 3 août 770 à 15h30.

Je ne sais si ma main aura la force de porter ces quelques mots sur la papier, quoi qu'il en soit ce seront mes ultimes paroles, après ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurai certainement plus le courage de m'exprimer par le biais de ce journal.

Je sais que je ne suis pas responsable, il ne faut pas que je culpabilise, seulement je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ; j'ai fait beaucoup de mal et je ne sais si mes remords me quitteront un jour. Certes, Je n'étais pas fautif, c'était le fruit de la vengeance démesurée d'un ennemi qui n'avait pu encaisser sa défaite, mais après les avoir assassinés pour la plupart d'une manière que je qualifierais de cruelle, je ne peux agir normalement, comme avant.

Désormais je commence un nouveau combat, celui de me battre avec mes propres fantômes qui sont, un des plus gros poids de ma conscience, et c'est seulement ce jour là que je pourrai tourner la page sur cette expérience éprouvante autant pour moi que pour mes amis.

Mon âme faisait corps avec l'ennemi

Et sous son emprise j'ai intenté à votre vie

Si je ne m'étais rappelé tous ces moments

Je n'aurais su m'arrêter à temps

Vous avez changé l'étincelle de mon cœur

En une flamme de bonheur

J'avais cru ne plus la revoir

Quand est apparue une lueur d'espoir

Celle qui à jamais m'a transformé

Et que l'on appelle l'amitié !

Tiens, il me semble que C-18 se dirige par ici...

C-18 : Alors, tu te dépêches ! Je te rappelle que nous avons une chambre à terminer

Krilin : J'arrive...


End file.
